mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ponygrusel im Schloss
Ponygrusel im Schloss ist die dritte Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die achtundsechzigste der Serie. Eine Mysteriöse Gestalt folgt den Ponys in das alte Schloss der zwei Schwestern. Inhalt Nachforschung Seit Tagen schon sucht Twilight in ihre Büchern nach Informationen zur Kiste der Harmonie die die Mane 6 vom Baum der Harmonie erhalten haben (Siehe: Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle - Teil 2). Aber sie findet nichts. Darum hat sie Prinzessin Celestia um Einsicht in die Canterlotarchive gebeten. Doch Celestia hat einen Vorschlag der etwas näher an Ponyville liegt. Die große Bibliothek des Schlosses der zwei Schwestern. In die Twilight am liebsten gleich einziehen würde und wen es Spike noch so gruselt. Das Binenstarren Unterdessen auf Sweet Apple Acres starren sich Rainbow und Applejack in die Augen während sie von Bienen bedeckt sind, alles teil einer Mutprobe. Pinkie gibt den Schieri. Da taucht Parcel Post auf um seine Bienen abzuholen. Als die Tiere ab schwirren zeigt sich das Rainbow und Applejack Imkeranzüge tragen und jetzt eine neue Mutprobe brauchen. Pinkie muss jetzt los um die Schulglocke zu läuten. Da kommt Applejack eine Idee. zum Schloss Zur selben Zeit begleiten Fluttershy und Angel Rarity zum Schloss der Zwei Schwestern. Rarity hat gehört das im Schloss die großartigsten und ältesten Wandteppiche Equestrias hängen. Sie schmerzt der Gedanken das dies Kunstwerke in der Ruine unbeachtet verrotten. Rarity hat vor mit Fluttershys Hilfe ein oder Zwei zur Restaurierung in ihre Boutique zu bringen, vielleicht wird sie dabei auch zu einer neuen Modekollektion inspiriert. Retro soll in der nächsten Saison ja in Mode kommen. Da hüpft Angel einfach in das Schloss. Sofort eilen ihm die Ponys nach. So merken sie nichts von dem was vor dem Schloss noch rum schleicht. Was ist da? Im inneren sind Fluttershy und Rarity bereist in einen anderen Flügel verschwunden als Twilight und Spike durch die Halle kommen weil sie noch Kerzen holen mussten. Denn sie werden bis spät Nachts in den Büchern stöbern. Sie sind schon in der Bibliothek verschwunden als Rainbow und Applejack rein kommen. Als Rainbow sich wunder was sie in dem Schloss sollen wo sie die Elemente der Harmonie fanden (Siehe: Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2), erzählt ihr Applejack wie sie von Granny Smith hörte das bei Nightmare Moons Verbannung nicht alles von ihrer Dunklen Magie mit ihr verschwand. Immer wen es Nacht wird nimmt dieser Teil Gestallt an und spukt durch das Schloss. Aber kein Pony weiß was genaues. Unterdessen haben Rarity und Fluttershy einen Wandteppich gefunden.Als Fluttershy versucht den Teppich von unter zu lösen dreht sich plötzlich die ganze Wand. Zufällig kommen Rainbow und Applejack jetzt an diesem Wandteppich vorbei, denken das er von einem Geist bewegt wird. Als dann auch noch durch einen Blitz ein unheimlicher Schatten in den Raum fällt suchen die zwei das weite. Da dreht sich die Wand zurück und Fluttershy fällt unter dem Teppich hervor. Dabei hat sich den Flügel verletzt. Rarity sieht ein das der Teppich wohl zu schwer ist und sie suchen eine Kleineren. Auf dem Weg erklärt Rarity Fluttershy das sie beim Kampf mit dem Teppich versehentlich eine Geheimtür aktiviert hat. Sie ist sich sicher das es im Schloss noch mehr davon geben muss, weswegen sie vorsichtig sein müssen. Da stürzen sie in eine Falltür, der nur Angel entgeht weil er versehentlich auf den ein Stück entfernte Auslöser getreten ist.. Inzwischen rennen Rainbow und Applejack immer noch durch die Flure. Rainbow denkt das an der alten Geschichte vielleicht doch was dran ist. Genau deswegen hat Applejack sie je hergebracht den nur das mutigste Pony kann die ganze Nacht im Schloss bleiben ohne sich zu Tode zu fürchten. Die Herausforderung nimmt Rainbow an. Was die zwei nicht merken ist wie eines der Gemälde im Flur ihnen nachschaut. Halle der Hufe Wenig Später findet Angel Twilight und Spike in der Bibliothek. Dabei erschreckt er Spike so das er mit seinem Stuhl umkippt. Zum Glück wird der Fall gestoppt da der Stuhl an einem Mechanismus hängt der eine Geheimtür öffnet. Im versteckten Raum findet Twilight das Tagebuch der beiden Schwestern. Twilight ist sich sicher was nützliches darin zu finden. Zur selben Zeit gelangen Rainbow und Applejack in einen Gang an dessen Wänden sich reihenweise Ponybeinförmige Fackelhalter befinden. Ein Anblick der den beiden kalte Schauer übern Rücken jagt. Inzwischen finden sich Rarity und Fluttershy im Verlies unter der Falltür wieder. Rarity macht mit ihrer Magie etwas Licht. Als sie merken das Angel fehlt macht sich Fluttershy furchtbare Sorgen. Da entdeckt Rartiy ein Loch in der Wand. Unterdessen Durchqueren Rainbow und Applejack den Flur. Da spürt Rainbow einen Huf um ihre Schultern und denkt es sei Applejack die angst hat. Aber die steht zwei Meter hinter ihr. Als sie hinschauen sehen sie einen Huf aus der Wand der nach ihnen greift und flitzen das die Funken fliegen. Verfolgt von einem Schatten. Der Huf aus der Wand war Raritys die ihn durch das Loch auf ihrer Seite der Wand steckte. Denn das Falltürverlies liegt genau neben dem Flur mit den Fackeln. Erschrocken zieht Rarity ihren Huf zurück und erzählt Fluttershy das sie was Lebendiges gespürt hat. Fluttershy denkt es sei Angel und steckt ihren Huf durchs Loch. Dabei erwischt sie einen der Fackelhalter und löst damit die Geheimtür des Verlieses aus so das sie in den Gang kommen. Rarity hat die Nase voll doch ohne Angel könne sie nicht gehen. Fluttershy malt sich schon das Schlimmste aus. Sonderausstattung Inzwischen lässt es sich das Häschen bei Twilight und Spike gut gehen. Twilight hat das Tagebuch schon halb durch und dabei Hinweise auf die Sonderausstattung des Schlosses gefunden. Darunter befindet sich auch eine Orgel für die Außenanlagen. An besagter Orgel setzt sich die verhüllte Gestalt und spielt darauf. Durch die Orgelmusik wird den anderen Ponys angst und Bange, Twilight hört zwar auch was aber sie denkt das es daher kommt das der alte Kasten auseinander fällt. Inzwischen werden durch das Orgelspiel Geheimpassagen ausgelöst die Applejack und Rarity in die Außenbereiche des Schlosses versetzen. Der Große Schreck Die Getrennten Freunde machen sich auf die Suche nach einander. Doch dabei stoßen sie in der großen Halle zusammen und erschrecken sich so gegenseitig das sie in helle Panik geraten. Zu allem Übel hält Fluttershy einen Steinhaufen für Angel und muss mit ansehen wie er von einer umstürzenden Säule zerschmettert wird. Jetzt hören Twilight, Spike und Angel, den Tumult und gehen nachsehen. Als sie ihren Freundinnen aufgelöst vorfindet muss Twilight sie mit Magie aufhalten um sie zu beruhigen. So klärt sich auf das es Angel gut geht, sie alle im Schloss waren und sich meistens gegenseitig erschreckt haben. Bleibt noch die Frage wer auf der Orgel spielt. Das Schatten Pony Die Ponys folgen der Musik bis zur Orgel und denken schon dass das Schattenpony dran sitzt. Doch Twilight enthüllt Pinkie Pie. Sie wollte an der Orgel mal sehen ob sie das Ding spielen kann. Zwar sollte Pinkie die Schulglocke läuten aber das dauert am Tag ja nur Fünf Minuten. Darauf wollte Pinkie eine Schulglocken-läuten-Abschlussparty feiern, aber dafür brauchte sie noch Glockenblumen. Also wollte sie welche im Everfree Forest pflücken. Da wurde ihr Kühl und sie hat sich in eine Decke gewickelt. Darauf sah sie Rartiy und Fluttershy in Schloss gehen und ging ihnen nach um sie zur Party einzuladen. Sie dachte die anderen würden dort eine eigenen Party feiern und half nach Kräften. Das Tagebuch Wenig Später sind die Ponys in der Bibliothek und verstehen das wohl die Fantasie mit ihnen durchgegangen ist. In solchen Fällen ist es echt gut wen ein Freund dann für einen da ist. Twilight jeden falls ist ganz Froh darüber das sie ihren Freunden helfen konnte auch wen sie nichts über die Kiste raus gefunden hat. Da stellt sich Rainbow die Frage wieso sie kein Angst hatte. Tja da Twilight aus dem Tagebuch der Schwestern wusste wie es war als sie dort lebten musste sie keine Angst haben. Das Wissen über die Vergangenheit machte es ihr leichter mit den Problemen der Gegenwart umzugehen. Das bringt Twilight auf die Idee das auch die Mane 6 ein Tagebuch führen sollten. So könnten sie alle von einander lernen und vielleicht lesen es auch mal andere Ponys und lernen was daraus. Die anderen sind von der Idee begeistert und heil froh das die Geschichte vom Schattenpony nur eine Geschichte ist. Keiner von ihnen ahnt das im Schloss doch noch was umgeht. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Autor Josh Haber lies sich zu dieser Episode von Scooby-Doo inspirieren. *Z. 09:37: Der dunkle Flur mit den Ponybein-Fackelhaltern ist eine Anspielung auf den Disney Film Die Schöne und das Biest von 1991. *Z. 11:46: Die verhüllte Gestalt die die Orgel spielt ist ein Motive aus Das Phantom der Oper. Meistens spielt sie J.S. Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565. *Z. 18:47: Die Musik die Pinkie spielt ähnelt Take Me Out to the Ballgame. Eine Musik die vor allem beim amerikanischen Baseball erklingt. Navboxen Kategorie:Vierte Staffel en:Castle Mane-ia es:El Castillo Embrujado pl:Zamkomania pt:O Castelo ru:Castle Mane-ia